


Why'd We Need All This Time?

by Kmdoyoung (eomatom)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also a pinch of yuwin, at this point im half asleep im sorry if its not that great :))), i needed more dojae content, so i wrote this on impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eomatom/pseuds/Kmdoyoung
Summary: "There's no way he likes me back I mean, look at him""Bet you $50 I can prove you wrong""Bet"(In which Yuta is the no. 1 dojae enthusiast)





	Why'd We Need All This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, this wasn't proofread :)) also I rushed through this lil baby so if there are any plot holes or errors pls tell me. But anyway, enjoy!!

  
Doyoung shudders as he wraps his coat tighter around his body as he scans the cafe, looking for his moron of a friend who thought that sitting outdoors would be a good idea in the early winter morning chill. It's then he spots his friend's obnoxious orange hair peeking out from beneath his black beanie on the other side of the cafe. He crosses the yard in a few long strides and drops himself into the ice cold embrace of the metal chair. He propped his head on his hands and gave a pouting Yuta a lazy glare.  
  
"What's up"  
  
"Okay thank god you're here, there's an emergency. I need help with Win's Christmas gift"  
  
At this revelation, Doyoung couldn't help but melt despite how ridiculous his concern was; everyone knows Yuta's boyfriend would love anything he gives him. But it was rare to see Yuta so panicked, so he thought he'd mess with him a little bit.  
  
"I know what the perfect gift is. You should dye your hair black again, Sicheng would love that"  
  
"Fuck off dude, he knows this is my Autumn aesthetic and besides I look great in orange"  
  
Doyoung heaves a sigh moves to grab his wallet from behind him and peers into Yuta's empty coffee cup. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"  
  
"I want to be Sicheng's dream man. Oh and also a hot chocolate thanks"  
  
He chuckles and heads into the welcoming warmth of the cafe and returns with two steaming mugs. Yuta's uncharacteristic pout was gone and in its place was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What are you hoping to get this Christmas? A certain Jung Jaehyun?"  
  
Doyoung ignored the heat rising up to his face as he avoided eye contact with him. "A pair of running shoes, maybe. There's no way he'll like me back I mean, look at him. He's literally perfect and can have anyone so why would he choose me? Besides, he thinks we're just bros"  
  
"Bet you $50 I can prove you wrong"  
  
Doyoung side eyes Yuta and after a few moments of charged silence, he sighs.  
  
"Bet"  
  
Doyoung didn't know what to expect from Yuta but he definitely did not expect Yuta to be this persistent. It's only been three days since the bet was made and he's already been subjected to a multitude of humiliating experiences. Making obscene innuendos, "accidentally" sending him flying into Jaehyun's arms, even straight up asking Jaehyun if he'd like Doyoung to suck his dick, Yuta's done it all. Jaehyun, however, just thinks that Yuta's being a prick and kept his expressions unamused. So at this point in time, Doyoung is pretty damn sure that his best friend sees him as nothing more than that.  
  
Enter Jungwoo; Yuta's poor mentee who finds it absolutely impossible to turn him down.  
  
"It's simple, you just gotta sit on his lap and look pretty" Yuta whispers in Jungwoo's ear at lunch. His uncertain expression melts away into resignation when he comes face to face with an overly excited Yuta. It goes something like this: it's the last week of school and everyone decides to have lunch together and catch up for the last time before they head home for the holidays. Jungwoo just happened to be the unlucky soul who took his seat beside Doyoung who was trying his best to stare at Jaehyun without getting caught.  
  
Jaehyun was making idle conversation with Doyoung while picking the peas from his fried rice and placing them into Doyoung's plate. Yuta watched painfully as Doyoung hid a chuckle behind his hand, looking like the lovesick fool he was. He sighs and sends a sharp jab into Jungwoo's side, making him leap off the bench into Doyoung's lap, ramming his knee into the table in the process. Suppressing the urge to cuss, he buries his reddening face into the crook of Doyoung's neck. Doyoung sends Yuta a nasty glare before stroking Jungwoo's hair in an attempt to placate the boy. Infuriatingly, the only reaction they could elicit from Jaehyun was a shocked gasp before he returned to his task of weeding the peas from his rice.  
  
"Sorry, Yuta caught me off guard" Jungwoo breathed as he released Doyoung from his embrace and slid back into his seat. Upon seeing what a miserable flop his plan was, Yuta snapped his fingers as he stood up garnering everyone's attention. "Y'all listen up I know we've gone over this but I just wanted to remind all of you that the Christmas exchange this year will be held at my place. Bring gifts or you'll be sent home!" This brought on an onslaught of eye rolls from his group of friends. "Anyway, Jae, our honorary super hot gay, whose gift are you the most excited about?"  
  
Put on the spot, Jae stuttered "Ten's I guess. He said he got us something other than socks this year". Laughter consumed the table and Ten let out an enraged squawk as everyone returned to their regular conversations. Yuta gripped onto his chopsticks so hard his knuckles turned white. Why was Jae so dense? He chose to ignore the knowing smile Doyoung sent him from across Jungwoo; he wasn't ready to lose his money and watch his friend continue with his pointless pining.  
  
It's Wednesday and Yuta decided to replace their weekly gym session with a surprise movie date. It actually was pretty easy to get Jaehyun to agree. ("Hey dude Sicheng has some last minute commitments and I totally forgot that Doyoung and I had gym today, I have a spare movie ticket do you mind going with one of my friends? I don't want to let it go to waste you know?") Doyoung was harder to convince. "Bro you should go it's a free movie date with the love of your life.  
  
"I watch movies with him all the time it's not a big deal. Besides, I need to hit the gym. My diet's been an absolute mess"  
  
"Sucks to be you I'm ditching gym day because Sicheng made dinner reservations"  
  
That's how Doyoung finds himself in a cinema, shoulders rubbing with Jaehyun's, watching the saddest romance film currently showing. Doyoung knows himself and he knows that he's emotionally vulnerable when it comes to romance. So it's no surprise when he starts tearing up and sniffing at the film's climax. He turns and sees Jaehyun staying annoyingly stoic and huffs. Romance isn't Jaehyun's genre but does he really hate it that much? Maybe his chances with him are non-existent. For the first time, he didn't feel a single drop of satisfaction from winning the bet.  
  
That one small action affected his mood more than he had anticipated. His self-esteem plummeted and any excitement he had for Christmas had been snuffed out. He knows that it's stupid to be so devastated because of such a small matter but it's been gnawing at him; how well does he actually know his best friend?  
  
He didn't have much time to mope though, as he was immediately jostled into a party by his friends, right after the ending bell for their last class of the term rang. He was better off drowning his sorrows in alcohol right? The only downside was that Jaehyun too was at the party. It wasn't that he wanted to avoid Jaehyun. He just wasn't ready to face him (more like his heartbreak) yet.  
  
After more shots than he can count on one hand, he headed off to the kitchen to seek refuge from the mess of bodies in the main hall. He wasn't completely drunk yet, but he could definitely feel the buzz. He slid down against one of the cabinets and stared blankly at the entrance to the kitchen for what seems like a long period of time until a familiar pair of legs walk into his field of vision.  
  
"Hey are you okay? I couldn't find you out there" Jaehyun said as he sat next to Doyoung. "You shouldn't stay in here the fun's out there," Doyoung says hoping that his voice doesn't betray him.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere without you especially when I know you haven't been feeling great all because of me"  
  
"Yeah I've been shit recently -"  
  
Doyoung's head snapped up, suddenly clear and sober. How did he know? Is this when he rejects me for good? Jaehyun saw the aghast look on his face and let out a small laugh, wrapping his arm around Doyoung's shoulders and letting his head come to rest on his own.  
  
"I didn't want to let Yuta win the bet just yet"  
  
"How do you even know about that?" Doyoung sputtered, heat rising up to his face. _That means he knew what Yuta's intentions were? Oh crap does he know about how much I like him? This is a mess._  
  
"If it helps, I like you too. I've liked you for ages." Jaehyun affirms as he strokes Doyoung's hair. He could hardly believe his ears. After all these years of pining, for nothing? Jaehyun drops a kiss on his cheek. "Should we make our leave?"  
  
They were walking in the chilly weather on the road leading back to Doyoung's home when Jaehyun stopped him, turned him to face Jaehyun, and undid his scarf taking his time to wind it around Doyoung's neck.  
  
"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look? It was really painful pretending that I didn't care" Jaehyun says, voice impossibly soft and mellow. Doyoung stares at him, eyes full of adoration and he reaches upwards and presses a chaste kiss to Jaehyun's lips. It wasn't the perfect kiss, heck it wasn't even proper but Jaehyun couldn't stop the grin as he pressed into Doyoung for a proper kiss.  
  
He moulded his lips against Doyoung's as they angled their heads to fit each other even better. They only pulled apart when Doyoung had to come up for air, chest heaving.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Yuta? After all, he was kind of (sort of) the one who got us together?"  
  
Doyoung thought about it for a moment "Nah let's just mess with him. We'll tell everyone during the gift exchange"  
  
"You have no idea how relieved I am oh god I thought you were going to Brozone me for all eternity" Doyoung breathes. Jaehyun intertwines his fingers with Doyoung's. "Well, it's a good thing that we're now boyfriends. The Brozone is a cold, cold place."  
  
-  
"Merry Christmas bitch open your present right here right now" Doyoung sniped as he tossed the wrapped box to Yuta. Yuta sent him a suspicious glance as he ripped into the wrapping paper anyway, only to find an obnoxious orange beanie which matched his orange hair (which was now a deep purple), and a crisp $50 note.  
  
("You couldn't tell me earlier? I gave birth to the both of you. Ungrateful brats")

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end!! I hope this wasn't a waste of your time


End file.
